


Bright Young Things

by Snacky



Series: Welcome to the Golden Age [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Images, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Winter Revolution, the Pevensies take the thrones of Narnia, and begin to rebuild the country. It’s a magical time, for the rulers and for the Narnians, but it isn’t easy to balance modern life with running a country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright Young Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Kings.

Here come the Kings...

 

Magnificent  


and Just  



	2. They Shine and Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Queens.

Born to be Queens...

Gentle  


and Valiant  
  



End file.
